


The Pack Survives

by TheRedWulf



Series: Sanvos One Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Mates, Modern Era, Shapeshifting, Smut, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, lots of smut, plot holes, sanvos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which an injured wolf follows the scent of her mate to a very unlikely rescuer...Picset is viewableHERE





	The Pack Survives

**Author's Note:**

> Another spooky piece for October! Spooky month continues!! This time, no vampires, just shapeshifting wolves!! Err--one wolf...sorta.
> 
> It's really just...smut. I am not sorry. This ship needs some fluff and smut. 
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.  
Thank you for reading!

Run, faster! Faster! She wove through the thick woods, her muscles screaming in protest as she did her best to escape the sky-high flames and acrid smoke. The sounds of men shouting still filled the air behind her, but she would not stop. She would not obey. She had to run!

Snow, mud and leaves splashed in her wake, her paws carrying her as fast as possible away from the threat. 

Fight or flight. Fight or flight. It was easy to fight when you had your family--your pack at your back. But there was no pack, not anymore. Now it was a lone wolf who had to run, run as fast as she could to survive. 

Gunshots filled the air and she felt the searing knife of pain lance across her shoulder as a bullet grazed her. She changed direction and ran down the snow embankment towards the road. She could smell the asphalt, the exhaust. 

_Faster_ she cursed as each step had pain shooting through her body. Reaching the road, she ran alongside it for miles when a scent reached her nose. That scent...she turned without pause to follow it, chasing it through the outskirts of town. 

Home, she dared to hope that there was safety at the end of today’s nightmare. That there could be peace when everything around her had been slaughtered. That scent...the man...

She chased the scent until she reached a cabin along the lakeshore. It was small, but illuminated and she could smell the rich leather and cigar that she had picked up miles ago. 

She slowed now, approaching cautiously as the strength began to fade from her body. The pain held her stuck, locked in this form and she hoped that the man--the person inside had a strong heart. 

Climbing the wooden steps of his porch, she collapsed across the ancient welcome mat, her chest heaving in ragged breaths. Footsteps reached her and then light burned her eyes as the door opened. 

She looked up into the kind eyes of an older man. She could not tell his hair and eye color in this form, but she would guess they were grey and silver, wire-framed glasses on his nose making him look distinguished. 

It was him, she could have smiled if everything didn’t hurt. This man, finally...

“Good Gods” he stared down at her for several seconds, his eyes lingering on the open wound in her side. “Right then,” he hesitant crouched. “If I try to help, are you going to tear my throat out?” 

She could only whine in response, and he ran a hand over his beard with a sigh. “You’re too big for me to lift, I am not a young man, you know” he chuckled. Abruptly he stood, walking back into the house. 

_No, don’t go!_ she whined in pain. 

Nearly a minute passed and he returned, this time with an old bed sheet that smelled of flowers. He lay it on the floor behind her and she tried to push to her feet, stumbling several times before she could, with his help, lay on the sheet.

She felt her body moving as he pulled her into the warmth of the cabin, and then she was laying on plush carpet, pain coursing over her and pulling her under. 

Davos stood, hands on his hips, as he questioned his sanity. 

True, he had been living along the edge of the woods for quite some time, maybe he was finally hallucinating. Perhaps, he was finally insane. 

He stared down at the massive form of the wolf that was now unmoving on his living room carpet. He could tell, from the snowy-white coat and the large bloodstain, that it was hurt, but for the life of him he couldn’t imagine why it had come to his porch for help. 

He was close to the mountains, sure, but this poor thing would have had to cross the highway to get to him. Curious. 

Crouching, he kept half an eye on its massive head as he checked the shoulder wound, frowning deeply at what looked like a bullet graze. Poachers then, he shook his head, standing to grab his first aid kit to clean it up. 

Wolves, especially bright white wolves of this size, would be a fair price for any poacher to get its hands on. This wolf was the size of a pony, its form lanky and surprisingly healthy given how little food there must be for them this deep into the winter. 

The wound would not need stitches, but he did make sure it was clean before placing a sterile gauze pad over it to stem the seeping. That done, he tucked the kit away and picked up his mobile phone, opening the call screen. 

“Who do I even call?” he chuckled to himself, locking the phone and setting it aside. Not like Stannis would believe him, and his son would likely have him committed. No, he would wait to see if the wolf came around. 

Crossing to the kitchen he poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot he had been brewing before the thump at the door had changed the course of his evening. He sat at the kitchen table, watching the wolf sleep, its paw occasionally twitching with a whine. 

When he had first moved to High Heart, many years ago, he had heard the tall tales that the locals told regarding a pack of horse-sized wolves that roamed the woods. It was said that they were magical creatures, hundreds of years old and they protected the people of High Heart from evil. 

He, a navy man with his head firmly planted in logic, assumed it to be a pack of timber wolves that people had seen and were too scared to admit that they were regular sized. He had brushed the stories aside, ignoring them and going about his quiet life by the lake. 

Now, however, he was face-to-face with the largest wolf he had ever seen, and for some Godforsaken reason he had brought it into his house. Maybe his head wasn’t firmly planted in logic, after all. Logic would have dictated he slam the door and call emergency services, but instead he had looked into the wolf’s bright blue eyes and _known_ that he needed to help her. 

Her. He had no way of knowing it was a ‘her’, and he certainly wasn’t going to try to check. He likes his head where it is, thank you very much. Regardless, he knew that he had to help. 

_“Such a soft heart”_ Marya’s laughing voice echoed in his head and he couldn’t help but agree. Hardened military man he may be, scarred from war and peace alike, it had never made him cruel or careless with the lives of others. 

And so, here he was. Alone in a cabin with a giant wolf. 

Perfect. 

A thump beyond the bedroom door had him jolting awake, heart racing as he wondered if the great wolf had finally awakened. Judging by the light coming through the curtains, it was close to dawn.

Pulling on his sleep pants and glasses, he crossed to the door, opening it slowly to listen for any sign of life. When all was quiet, he crept into the hall and peeked around the corner to see the wolf standing, shakily in the center of the sheet. 

Hearing his approach, its startlingly blue eyes locked on him, a whine escaping its throat. 

“Easy” he soothed and the wolf stumbled sideways before righting itself. “Easy…”

He stepped into the room as the wolf shook its head, the whine escaping sounding hauntingly close to words---was it trying to speak?

He watched it closely as its back arched, cracked and then seemed to shimmer out of focus until the entire wolf melted and faded away, leaving a very slender, very naked woman crouched in the center of the sheet. 

“Good Gods---” he moved backwards so quickly that he bumped into the doorway. 

“Please” she choked out, her arms trying to cover her porcelain skin. 

She was young, he could tell right away despite her face being covered with a curtain of rich auburn hair the color of fire. It was tangled, dirty and caked with blood. Blood---his eyes went to her shoulder where the angry line of a bullet graze still streaked across her milky skin. 

“You---”

“Please, I won’t hurt you” she looked up at him then, her eyes the same startling blue of the wolf. She _was_ the wolf. 

“How?” he asked, voicing the only word he could form. 

“That is a very long story, I am afraid” she reached for the sheet, pulling it around herself like a toga as she stood. She was nearly as tall as he was, willowy and graceful. 

“We have time” he replied. 

“Could I--” she bit her lower lip. “I am sorry to impose on you, but can I have a shower first? I have never been stuck in that form for so long and I feel...gross.” 

“Err--of course” he nodded, pointing down the hall. “Bathroom is there, there are towels in the cabinet.”

“Thank you” she took a shaky step. “I am Sansa.” 

“Sansa” he nodded. “Davos Seaworth, at your service.” 

“You saved my life, Davos Seaworth” she smiled, her beauty stunning him into awkward silence. “Right” she nodded. “I will just shower.”

“I will leave clothes outside the door, should you want some” he said. 

“Please, thank you” she smiled once more and ducked into the bathroom. 

Davos heaved a deep breath as the bathroom door closed and the shower started. What in the bloody hells just happened, he laughed an odd sort of disbelieving laugh. He returned to the bedroom and grabbed a grey t-shirt and a pair of plaid sleep pants from the drawer, setting them outside the bathroom before he ventured to the kitchen to wait. 

Tea, he decided, tea would help, he nodded, filling the kettle and setting it on the stove. 

It was nearly ten minutes later when the shower stopped, and five minutes or so after that when she appeared in the entry to the kitchen, clad only in his ancient grey shirt, her damp hair loosely braided over one shoulder. 

“The pants are too big” she said softly, tugging at the hem of the shirt. The action, of course, pulled the material across her breasts and he was reminded that she was completely naked beneath the flimsy material. 

“I am a bit larger in the midsection than you are, I suppose” he cleared his throat, motioning to the chair across from him at the table. 

She gracefully sat and smiled at him, “Thank you, for taking me in and not calling the police. That would have been messy.” 

“I can see that now” he agreed. 

Absently she reached up to rub her shoulder, “I have never been shot before, it is surprisingly painful.” 

“So I am told” he replied. “Who exactly shot you?” 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” she whispered. 

“I just watched a wolf--the largest wolf I have ever seen, transform into a beautiful, _naked_ woman, try me” he chuckled. 

“Joffrey Baratheon-- or Meryn Trant, I can’t be sure which, I was running away” she replied. 

“Joffrey Baratheon. President Lannister’s grandson?” Davos asked. 

“And Trant, his lackey” she nodded. “They killed my family, burned the house.” 

“Why?” 

“Our pelts, for sport” she tucked an errant hair behind her ear. “I should start at the beginning, shouldn’t I?” she asked as the kettle began to whistle. 

“That would be best, I think” he stood, pouring them each a cup before returning to the table. 

“Thank you” she wrapped her slender hands around the ivory mug. “Well...here we go.” 

“I told you my name was Sansa, but I didn’t tell you it was Stark. Sansa Stark” she began. 

“Stark?” he frowned. “The founding house of High Heart?”

She nodded, “The very same, actually. I was born in 1852---”

“Wait” he stopped her and she smiled up into the confused eyes of her rescuer. 

Davos Seaworth, a strong, sturdy name, she decided. He was a good man, she already knew from the way he cared for her when she was injured. His house was neatly kept, but impersonal, and she couldn’t smell another human here so she guessed that he was likely not married, which made things a lot easier. 

Especially since she could already feel the ache underneath her skin...

“That would make you 167 years old” he reasoned. 

“167, next month” she nodded. 

“Gods” he ran his hands over his face and beard. She was right in her earlier guess regarding his hair and beard, they were a silver and white, a compliment to his ruggedly handsome features. 

“My family is a family of shapeshifters” she continued. “Not exactly werewolves, we’re not slaves to moon cycles or mindless beasts. We are fully aware and still ourselves in either form” she sipped her tea, the warmth soothing her from the inside. “We’ve been like this for hundreds of generations. When the Great Winter came, pushing us from Wintertown we founded High Heart. We, meaning my parents. There were 7 of us, but now I am the only one left. They hunted us to near extinction.”

“Joffrey and Trant?” 

She nodded, “They are cruel, heartless men. They want the money and bragging rights that the pelts can bring and the healing properties in our blood. First was my father, then my mother and older brother. Now they’re all gone” she shook her head, battling her emotions. “My Aunt Lyanna told her mate the Stark secret, but when she died before they could wed, everything changed. Joffrey’s father, Robert Baratheon was her mate, he knew the secret and he must have told Joffrey.”

“I see” Davos frowned, sipping his own tea. “From what I have heard of Robert, he is something of a drunkard. I am friends with his younger brother, you see. We have known each other for sometime.”

“Renly or Stannis?”

“Stannis” Davos nodded. “We were in the Navy together. He is the Sheriff here, the man in charge of all of the High Heart deputies.”

Sansa nodded, “I have met him once before, I think. I don’t remember.” 

“They’ve killed all but you?” 

“Yes” she wiped the tears from her eyes. “What am I supposed to do now? He won’t stop until he finds me.”

“Does he know what you look like in human form?” Davos asked and she nodded. “You mentioned mates, does yours--”

“I don’t--didn’t have one,” she reasoned. 

“Don’t or didn’t?” he prompted. 

“Didn’t” she felt her heart racing, in fear and anxiety. “No one is supposed to know our secret, Davos, we are only permitted to tell our mates when we meet them.” 

“But you’ve told me” he replied. 

“I know” she said, the words hanging between them for several moments. "Didn't you wonder why I picked your porch?"

“Me?” he choked out and she nodded. 

“I followed your scent to your door” she kept her eyes on her mug. “Our mates smell like home…”

“Gods” he leaned back in his chair. She could not see him, but she imagined he was removing his glasses to run his hand over his face once more. “I’m an old man….”

“I am nearly 170” she replied. 

“You look 20” he countered. 

“Physically, perhaps” she looked up to see his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I am 48, Sansa” he explained. 

“A baby,” she smirked and he barked out a laugh. “I know it is a lot to take in, I know. And you’re well within your rights to demand I leave and never see me again, I wouldn’t blame you. But Davos...” she gave a small shrug. “It’s fate.”

Davos gave a slow nod, watching her with those keen grey eyes of his. She certainly hadn’t expected to find her mate this early in life. Starks tended to live for a thousand years, finding their mates in the later part of their lives. Being only 167, she was finding him very young which meant they could spend a very long time together, should he choose to. 

A sad thought echoed in her chest, a realization that he could want nothing to do with her. He was an older man by human standards, but that did not make him unhandsome, she found him rather charming in a rugged way.

“Sansa” he leaned forward and she watched him closely. “I am a 48 year old widower with a 25 year old son. Are you sure---”

“I’m sure” she nodded, her cheeks heating and she looked away. “I don’t choose my mate, the Old Gods do. I just followed the scent to you.”

“Where do we go from here?” he asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“How do we stop Baratheon and Trant” he asked. 

“I don’t know” she replied sadly. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked suddenly and she nodded. 

“Starving.”

“Then we will eat and think afterwards,” he gave a kind smile and made to stand but she stopped him, placing her hand over his on the kitchen table. 

“Thank you” she said softly and his opposite hand covered hers, the calloused warmth of his skin a balm for her frayed nerves. “I know this isn’t easy…”

“There is no need to thank me,” he assured her. “And no, it is certainly unexpected. I would be inclined to not believe you, had I not seen for myself.”

“You’re a good man, Davos Seaworth” she whispered. 

“I may have been accused of such a time or two,” he smiled and she felt more at home with him than she had in decades. “Now, let’s cook breakfast.”

“You know, its dawned on me” Davos chuckled while they were cooking. 

“Hmm?”

“You were alive during the Great War” he laughed when she chucked a piece of toast at him. “I mean no offense, but still, you must have first hand knowledge of it!”

“I was” she nodded, watching their eggs as she cooked. “It was a very strange time.” 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“To watch the humans tear each other apart, over something as petty as a few miles of land and a title” she said sadly. “It’s disheartening.” 

“I suppose my education of the Great War made it much more fascinating” he admitted. “For me it only exists in old film and the pages of books.” 

“War--any war, is better left as a piece of history to learn from,” she said, plating a bit of scrambled eggs for each of them as Davos placed bacon alongside them. 

“I agree” Davos carried the plates to the table as Sansa refilled their mugs and brought them over. Unexpectedly, she turned back to the kitchen and he found her slender frame pressed against his as he turned back to grab the toast. Instinctively his hand went to her hip to steady her, his fingers curling around her side.

“Oh” she gasped softly, looking up at him. Given that they were nearly the same height, this meant their faces were close, sharing the same breath as they watched each other. 

He could feel it, beneath the surface of his skin. An odd, crawling anxiousness that demanded he take her into his arms, demanded that he take _her_. It was not as volatile as lust, but just as heady. His desire for her nearly consumed him, his body more out of control that it had ever been before. He heard her inhale, taking a shaky breath that told him that she was just as affected as he was. 

“That” Sansa whispered, her tongue darting out to lick her lower lip. “Is the mating heat.”

“Does it go away?” 

She shook her head vaguely, “No ...not until---”

“Until?” he prompted as her cheeks flushed bright red, a compliment to her porcelain complexion. 

“Well, when we---”

“Davos!” the front door opened and Stannis’ voice filled the air. Stannis closed the front door and when he turned, his body froze, eyes raking over the sight of Davos and Sansa standing together in the kitchen. 

Davos knew how it must look, with Sansa clad only in his baggy t-shirt and their bodies all-but pressed together in the kitchen. Davos turned his head to meet Stannis’ gaze, watching the surprise in his friends blue eyes fade to amusement. 

“Pardon the interruption” Stannis said, clearing his throat. “I was concerned, as there is a blood trail leading to your door. There were reports of gunfire last night but it took a while to pick up the trail after the highway.”

“Can we trust him?” Sansa asked, glancing to Stannis’ uniform.

Davos nodded, “I trust that man more than any in my life.”

“Alright, given the nature of the situation, we may not have a choice” she nodded. “We should tell him” she stepped back and turning to grab another plate and cup for Stannis. Davos felt the distance of her body acutely, forcing himself to move as well, turning to greet his friend. 

“Davos” Stannis smirked, shaking his hand. “I didn’t realize you had company.” 

Davos chuckled, “You’re a worse gossip than old lady Asshai.” 

“Me?” Stannis smirked. “Never.” 

“Stannis, this is Sansa” Davos said as they reached the table and Sansa set a plate at an open spot for Stannis. 

“Nice to meet you” Sansa extended her arm, offering her hand cautiously as she held the hem of her shirt in place. 

“And you” Stannis did his best not to notice her state of dress and Davos nearly laughed at his friends discomfort. 

“Might as well eat before it gets cold” Davos said and they took their seats. He couldn’t help but guide Sansa’s chair a slight bit closer to his as they faced Stannis. 

“I feel like you two are about to tell me you’re pregnant or have eloped” Stannis scoffed and Sansa choked on her eggs. She raised her napkin to cover her mouth and Davos pat her back gently. “You aren’t, are you!?”

“No” Davos chuckled. “We aren’t married or pregnant, Gods Stannis.” 

“You look like guilty children” Stannis reasoned. 

Sansa cleared her throat and looked back to Stannis, “The blood trail was mine.” 

“What?” Stannis froze.

Sansa pulled the neck of her shirt aside to show Stannis the puckered scar on her shoulder, “Mine. They shot me, but I managed to escape.” 

“That wound is old” Stannis’ eyes hardened. 

“Not when you’re me” she reasoned. “Not when you’re a Stark.”

“Stark? The Starks?” 

“Yes” Sansa nodded, glancing to Davos who gave her an encouraging nod. “Allow me to start at the beginning…”

“It all seems so...fantastical” Stannis reasoned later that afternoon as the two men sat on the back porch of Davos’ house, both of them enjoying a cigar as they tried to figure out the best way to protect Sansa. 

Sansa, who was now asleep in his bed, and quickly becoming a large distraction in his mind, Davos noted. 

“I would not believe it, had I not watched the white wolf on my porch turn into a woman” Davos agreed. 

“A beautiful woman, I see” Stannis gave a knowing smirk. “One who is quite enamored of you.” 

“Stannis--” Davos sighed. 

“You old dog” Stannis chuckled. “Gods, I shouldn’t say that now, should I?”

“Stannis--”

“Easy” he shook his head. “I will grab her some clothes before I come back out tomorrow. I don’t think she should be seen in town just yet. I will also bring you one of the rifles, it's better if you have it just in case.”

“Thank you” Davos nodded gratefully. 

“The clothes are for my sake more than yours” Stannis stated. “I find it is much easier to eat with my best friend and his beautiful young ‘whatever’ when they’re fully clothed.” 

Davos took a long puff of his cigar and exhaled, “What the hell am I supposed to do with a gorgeous 20-year old?” 

“If I have to explain that to you, then we’re worse off than I thought” Stannis quipped.

“Funny” Davos said drolly. 

“You know that female wolves have heat cycles--”

“What?” Davos paled, remembering the unfinished conversation he had with Sansa that morning. 

“I vaguely remember it from a wildlife training they made us do a few years back” Stannis shrugged. “They advised us to be cautious of female wolves in heat. They can be violent. Aggressive. They go into heat and pick a mate, and well---” he cleared his throat, taking a drag from his cigar. 

“Gods” Davos ran a hand over his face and beard. 

He would never admit it aloud, especially not to Stannis, but from this morning in the kitchen, the crawl beneath his skin had been growing, urging him to go to her. It was running on a marquee in his mind, the growing desire to fuck her, a feeling had never felt this acutely. Hell, even as a randy young man of 20 chasing after Marya, he had never felt this...need.

“I suppose I will have to learn to knock” Stannis reasoned. “I should be jealous.”

“Jealous” Davos scoffed. 

“I am, after all, much better looking--”

“Ha!” Davos burst out laughing as Stannis smirked. “Doubtful!”

“I suppose a beautiful woman hasn’t beat down my front door in---well, forever” Stannis finished his cigar. “I will be back around nine, so…”

“Knock and we won’t have a problem” Davos smirked. 

“Old dog” Stannis stood, shaking Davos’ hand briefly before he headed down the steps and around the house to his patrol SUV. 

Davos remained on the porch for a few more minutes before he set his cigar aside and moved inside. Unbidden, he found his feet carrying him towards the master bedroom, towards Sansa. Twenty-four hours ago she had been a wolf on his porch, whimpering for help and now, he exhaled as he stood in the doorway. 

Now, she was asleep on top of the covers, her long, pale legs bare and the shirt having ridden up to show the curve of her ass. Her hair was a riot of curls across the pillows and he knew he hadn’t seen a more tempting sight than this. 

“Davos?” she whispered, rolling to face him, not even bothering to pull the shirt down as it rode up her thighs. She watched him for several seconds, the crawling beneath his skin nearly driving him mad as they held their silence. 

She didn’t speak, merely rose onto her elbow and raised her free hand, extending it to him. His body was moving before he realized it, stepping out of his boots and crawling across the bed towards her. 

As soon as he was close enough, she grabbed a handful of his sweater and hauled him closer with surprising strength. His arms wound around her as their lips met, the kiss tentative until he tightened his hold on her and then the dam was broken. 

Her kiss was inexperienced, but determined and the taste of her lips was unlike anything he had tasted before. She was wild, taking control of their kiss and devouring his mouth. The anxious sensation beneath his skin seemed all consuming now, his body molten at her touch and his cock reacting like he was twenty years old himself. 

Sansa’s hands were at his back, tugging at his sweater and soon she was hauling the material over his head and throwing it aside. Her hands were warm as they trailed across his skin, a body that, while not in the best shape of his life, still held its navy-given form. A body that had long been cold and solitary. 

Following her lead, he trailed a hand down her side to the hem of her shirt, bunching it until his fingers met warm flesh and he splayed his hand over her bare hip and cupped her ass. Her answering whimper seemed to echo through him as he swallowed the sound, pulling her flush against him. 

“Davos” she sighed as he rolled to his back and pulled her astride his hips. She pulled back long enough to remove the ancient t-shirt before she bent down to kiss him once more. 

“Wait” he ran his hands up her back, moving her to sit up, her bare folds grinding against him and he nearly groaned aloud. Even through his jeans he could feel hot hot she was. He took a moment to admire her beauty, the porcelain silk of her skin and the full swell of her breasts. “Gods, look at you” he whispered, running a hand from her collarbone down her sternum, watching as she arched towards his touch, the rosy peaks of her nipples calling to him. 

Her own hands braced on his chest, fingers burrowing into the silver and black hair there as she rocked against him. 

“If you don’t want this” she said, swallowing a moan. “You need to tell me now---” 

“I want this, I have felt you under my skin all day” he assured her and she answered by moving her hands to unbutton his jeans and shimmy them away until they hung around his knees. This time he did groan aloud when Sansa’s soaked folds met the bare flesh of his cock, her hips rocking to slide against him.

“When I was a girl” she whispered, leaning down to nuzzle against his beard. “My mother tried to warn me about the heat, and I didn’t listen to her. How could anything make you feel so out of control? So needy?” she gently bit the line of his jaw. “Afterall, she wasn’t born a wolf, maybe she was exaggerating.”

“And?” he prompted as she licked his lower lip.

“She wasn’t, Gods, Davos she wasn’t exaggerating” Sansa sighed, grinding against him. He swore softly, his hands coming to hold her hips, guiding her movements. “Mmm” she broke off, reaching back to clutch to his forearms. 

“You should know” Davos panted against her neck as he trailed kisses across the column of her throat. “I am like to be terribly out of practice, and I am not as young as I used to be.”

“Davos, ssshh” Sansa trailed her hands up his arms, her blunted fingernails ghosting across his skin. While one of her hands slid to his shoulder, the other moved between them, taking him in-hand and stroking him. 

He didn’t have time to swear, however, because before he could catch her intent, she had aligned the head of his cock with her channel and sank onto him in a firm, downward movement. The grip of her heated walls around him had his body rocketing into overdrive, lust and the need to take her settling firmly into his bloodstream. 

Sansa whimpered, a soft sound in her throat as she sat up, taking him fully inside of her body. His eyes moved briefly to where they were joined, bodies firmly together and the auburn hair at the apex of her thighs tangled with the silver and grey hair at the base of his cock. There was no space between them, they were one.

She pushed against him, grinding her hips as she whimpered, her head thrown back in pleasure. Davos could only watch her, his jeans around his knees and glasses askew as this vibrant, beautiful creature took her pleasure from his body. He ran his hands back and forth between her hips and knees, the creamy skin of her thighs softer than anything his calloused hands had touched in decades. Perhaps this was all a dream, or perhaps the wolf had mauled him to death and this was heaven--

“Fuck, that’s good” Sansa smiled brightly, her hands running through her long hair and holding it from her face as she moved. Her skin was flushed from her cheeks to her stomach, and this time he gave into their calls and cupped her breasts, strumming his thumbs across their peaks. 

Sansa’s whimpers and moans filled the nearly-dark room, the only light came from the window, the moonlight spilling across her body like a caress. His heart was racing, every nerve ending firing as he began to surge up into her in time with her rocking hips. 

He watched her, memorized every detail as she choked on a cry and shook violently, her body bowing as he felt her inner muscles flutter and pulse around him. She sobbed his name amongst her whimpers, her body collapsing over his chest, her hair covering them both. 

“Davos” she kissed her way from his shoulder to his lips.

“I said I wasn’t young” he gripped her thighs and rolled her to her back, settling over her on an elbow. “I didn’t say I was dead.” 

She laughed, but it soon melted into a moan as he took control, thrusting slowly but deeply into her soaked body. Her arms wrapped under his, clinging to his back, her legs bent and held wide, allowing him to bottom out with each movement. 

“Please, please” she begged but he held his deep, slow pace, filling her roughly over and over again. He felt her body building, racing towards another peak and this time he wouldn’t be able to hold back, he would follow her over the edge. 

“I can feel you, little wolf” he kissed her deeply, swallowing her cries. He slid a hand under her ass, lifting her against him and she pulled her lips from his, choking on a scream as she came on his cock for the second time. 

He felt her fingernails dig into his back as she clenched around him and he growled in pleasure, his release hitting him like a freight train. He surged deep, pouring into her as she trembled beneath him, both of them panting for breath as he came. 

He didn’t realize that his head was resting against her bare breasts until her hands ran through his shirt, silver hair, her touch soothing as his blood seemed to finally cool. 

He felt himself slip from her body and he pulled back enough to see the bit of blood mixed with his seed and her juices on his shaft. 

“Fuck” he whispered. 

“If I’d have told you, you would have been worried,” she whispered, her hand cupping his cheek. “I’m strong, Davos, and I knew what I wanted.” 

“And if you’re pregnant?” 

She shook her head, “Mating heat, not fertile heat” she reasoned. “At least, I am fairly certain” she laughed softly. “Most wolves don’t find their mates until they’re at least 500, I didn’t exactly ask a lot of questions about it.” 

“Oh good” he chuckled, discarding his glasses as stretching out beside her. She burrowed into his side, her leg moving over his as she rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. 

“I am sorry that I have complicated your life” she whispered and he tightened his hold on her. 

“Sometimes complicated is exactly what we need, even if we don’t realize it until it had suddenly arrived,” he said. Sansa was silent for several minutes and he thought she might have fallen asleep when she suddenly propped herself up on her elbow, leaning down to kiss him softly. 

“Tell me about you” she asked. “In spite of already knowing that you are kind, intelligent, a father and widower, a decent cook and fantastic in bed, I don’t know much about you.” 

Davos chuckled and the sound reverberated through her. Pleasure and contentment had settled into her being in the wake of their romp in the sheets, and now she wanted to learn all she could about the man the Old Gods had chosen as her mate. 

“I was born and raised in Flea Bottom” he started, his hand absently running up and down her back as she watched his face. “Poor as dirt, and half-starved most of the time. It was expected that I joined the Navy when I was of age. My family was all sailors, you see, and it was just the tradition. That is where I met Stannis.” 

“And your wife?” she asked quietly, unsure how to broach the subject tactfully. 

“Marya” Davos said. “I met her when I was twenty, she wouldn’t give me the time of day” he laughed, shaking his head. 

“How could she possibly resist?” Sansa smiled, reaching up to smooth his beard. 

“She eventually caved, I can be quite charming when I want to be” Davos continued. 

“I am sure” Sansa agreed.

“She passed away when Matthos, our son, was three. Breast cancer. It was already stage 4 by the time they found it.”

“I am very sorry” Sansa said sincerely, resting her head over his heart once more.

“Matthos is 25 now, he hardly remembers her and of all things, that is what I wish I could fix the most” he kept his ministrations, rubbing her back softly. “He’s at the Naval Academy in King’s Landing, a midshipmen looking to become an officer.” 

“Carrying on the tradition” Sansa smiled against the warmth of his bare chest. 

“Only he was more than happy to make the choice, he is smart enough to go anywhere but he chose the Navy” Davos said, pride evident in his voice. “I suspect you’ll meet him in a few moons when he comes home for the Yule holiday.” 

“Will he be upset?” she raised her head to meet his eyes. 

“I daresay he will be impressed” Davos laughed. “He has tried to get me to meet someone for years. He likely would have settled for a half-blind gossiping knitter.”

“I look forward to meeting him” she laughed softly. “And Davos? I _can_ knit…”

He laughed then, pulling her closer, “Of course you can.” 

“I will have you know, I was a very accomplished young lady in my time” she protested.

“I am never going to keep forgetting how old you are,” he teased, his hand moving to her hip. “I didn’t hurt you did I, old lady? Do you need a glass of warm milk--” 

“Oh! You---” she gasped, her words cut off as he guided her lips to his, kissing her softly. Sansa sighed, melting against him and this time, she allowed Davos to take the lead.

“We’ve arrested Meryn Trant” Stannis announced several days later, carrying bags of groceries into the cabin. Stannis had already brought several changes of clothes to the cabin for Sansa to wear, and kept them up to date on any of the goings-on in town. This morning he and Davos had done their morning fishing and then went by the store, keeping with their normal routine so they didn’t arouse suspicion. 

“You have?” Sansa asked, standing from her position on the couch as Davos came in behind the Sheriff. She quickly kissed him as he passed her, having missed him in the few hours he was away. 

“Deputy Storm did, this morning” Stannis replied, setting the bags down. “Had a broken taillight and then when Storm talked with him, it was clear he was pretty drunk. It isn’t much, but I will hold him as long as possible.” 

“That’s good, right?” Sansa asked, moving to help Davos put the groceries away. 

“Joffrey is the bigger problem” Stannis said. “I was thinking of talking to Trant, to see if I can get him to implicate his boss. Otherwise, the second I move on Joffrey, President Lannister will move in.” 

“Will it be a problem, that he is your nephew?” Sansa asked. 

“I don’t know” Stannis answered as he sat at the kitchen table, running a hand over his face. “Its possible.” 

“What if---” Sansa glanced to Davos. “What if I let him see me in town…” 

“No---” Davos argued. 

“You mean, force him to make a move?” Stannis asked. 

“If he sees me, going to the police station while you’re holding Trant---”

“You could be hurt” Davos interjected, worry etched on his features. 

“It takes a lot to kill me” Sansa reasoned. 

“Not when you’re in human form” Davos shook his head. “It's too risky.” 

Sansa crossed to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist, “I can’t hide away forever, Davos” she said softly. “I’d like us to be able to live our lives, to be without fear.”

“And I won’t have you hurt” he raised a hand to cup her cheek and, as always, she leaned into his touch. 

“I can’t let Joffrey get away with what he’s done” Sansa said. “So its either this, or I change into my wolf form and crawl into his bedroom window and tear his throat out.”

“Which isn’t entirely a bad plan either” Stannis chimed in. “Wolves attack all the time.” 

“You’re not helping” Davos warned Stannis who only shrugged. Davos turned back to Sansa, “I go with you. I am not going to let you do this alone.” 

“Alright” Sansa smirked. “I will keep you safe.” 

“You’re a minx, you know that?” Davos chuckled. 

“No, I’m a wolf” she replied, moving closer in his arms to nuzzle against his beard, an action that had become her favorite new habit.

“You two are disgusting, is what you are” Stannis stood, shrugging out of his coat and hanging it on the rack by the door. He picked up and checked the rifle sitting there as well, making sure all was as he left it for her, just in case they needed it. 

Davos scoffed, reluctantly releasing Sansa and she continued helping with the groceries. 

“So I hold Trant” Stannis wove around them, setting the kettle on. “You two mill about town, get seen, them come to the station. Spend an hour in my office and then leave?”

“Will that be enough, you think?” Davos asked. 

“By now I am sure Joffrey knows that I have Trant” Stannis replied. 

“And he will be watching” Sansa nodded. “It will work. He is stupid, impulsive.” 

“Tomorrow then?” Davos asked. 

Stannis nodded, “Tomorrow.” 

“Good” Sansa smiled. “I am cooking a nice dinner for all of us tonight and I’d hate to be rushed.” 

Davos climbed the attic steps, nearly too full from a fantastic home cooked dinner to move, but he knew that up here was a box of Matthos’ old coats up here somewhere and he was going to grab one for Sansa to wear on her trip to town tomorrow. 

Sansa had assured he she would be okay in one of his sweaters, but he didn’t want her to catch a chill. It was amazing how fast the instinct to protect, to nurture returned after being dormant for so long.

Pulling on the overhead light bulb, he glanced around the dusty attic for a few minutes before a box labeled ‘Matthos’ caught his eye. Making his way to it, he noticed that there was a small box on top, this one unlabeled. 

Frowning, he opened it, surprised to see some of the scarves and gloves Marya had made during their last winter together, and at the top a cream colored envelope with his name on the front. 

Exhaling, he picked it up, sitting on the top of a wooden crate behind him. He opened it carefully, the adhesive on the flap long since deteriorated and parting easily. Inside was a single sheet of paper, the cursive writing bringing back a million memories. 

_ Davos, _  
_ I have hidden this letter in plain sight, which means with your terrible eyesight, you won’t find it for fifty years._

Davos laughed, shaking his head even as emotion filled his eyes. 

_By now I am certain that I have long ago left this world, and I am more sorry than you will ever know that you and Matthos will have to continue without me. I know that he will be a strong, wonderful man, like his father. Love him well, Davos, and do your best to stay strong for him. He needs you._  
_I suppose it is my sentimental heart that has me writing this letter, but I wanted you to know that, while I will always love you, another great love is coming for you._  
_While the woman in me wishes she was hundreds of years old and terribly ugly, I know that she will be lovely, Davos. When she happens across your doorstep, grab her with both hands and don’t let her go. You're a man who needs daughters to worry after, and I know she will give them to you._  
_I must end here, as I am terribly tired once again. I wonder if I will dream of the wolves again. Is that strange, Davos? That I should dream so often of wolves?_  
_I love you. Always._  
_Marya_

Davos sniffed back a fresh wave of tears and hastily wiped his eyes on his sweater. There was no way that Marya could have known the circumstances that would bring Sansa into his life, but the foreshadowing in her letter was eerie and too close for coincidence. 

Marya had dreamed of wolves, more than just Sansa. What did that mean? He pondered as he refolded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. He closed the box with her knitting and opened Matthos’ box, easily finding a red plaid jacket, lined with sherpa that would work perfectly for Sansa. Matthos hadn’t worn it since secondary school, so it would likely be only slightly big on her. 

Closing the box, he carried the jacket and letter downstairs, shutting off the attic light and returning to Sansa. Stannis had already departed, and he could hear Sansa’s gentle voice as she hummed in the master bathroom. 

“Did you find it?” Sansa asked him from the bathroom, likely having heard his steps into the master bedroom. 

“I did” he laid the jacket across the bench at the foot of the bed as she emerged, completely naked, from the bathroom. “Gods, woman.” 

“What?” she asked, her lips curving into a smile. “I can hardly take a bath in my clothes, can I?” Her eyes went to the letter in his hand and her nose twitched, but she didn’t comment, merely met his eyes.

“It’s from Marya” he raised his hand. 

“I can smell her” Sansa said softly. “Even now, I can smell the sickness in her scent.”

“She wrote this a fortnight before she passed” he crossed to the dresser and set the letter on the top, near his wallet. “She dreamed of wolves.” 

“What?” Sansa whispered. 

“She told me that another love would cross my doorstep, and to grab onto it” he chuckled. “And that she dreamed often of wolves.” 

“That’s…” Sansa swallowed. “That is incredible. She saw me?” 

“She said she hoped you were hundreds of years old and ugly” he laughed and Sansa joined him. 

“Well, she is partially right” Sansa moved to his side, softly taking his hand. “Come” Sansa encouraged. “I have a bath going, we can relax together.” 

Davos nodded, “Sure” he turned to meet her eyes and saw the gentle smile on her face. There was no jealousy or anger, only true sadness for his loss. Sansa Stark was a good woman, more than he deserved. But he wasn’t going to let her slip away. Marya’s advice or not, he was going onto grab her with both hands. 

Sansa helped him out of his clothes and they moved to the master bathroom, sinking into the hot water and allowing it to soak into their weary bodies. He held her tightly, her slender form cradled against his chest, the soft sound of her humming lulling them both into relaxation. 

Sansa could tell that every eye in town was on them as they walked down the main thoroughfare. People kept stopped to gape, jaws slack as they watched her and Davos walk along the sidewalk. And likewise, she could tell that Davos was not used to the attention, as he kept clearing his throat and tightening his hand around hers as they walked. She merely did her best to remain calm and stuck close to his side. 

She wore jeans and boots Stannis had brought for her from town, Matthos’ red plaid sherpa jacket over one of Davos’ great sweaters, which she thought would fit right in with the rest of the town. Her bright red hair and young appearance, however, seemed to be catching the attention of the townies. 

“This is ridiculous” Sansa whispered as they neared the coffee shop. Davos’ chuckle made her smile and she paused, turning to face him, “Kiss me.” 

“What?” he raised a brow. 

“They obviously want a show” she grabbed the lapel of his carhartt jacket and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him as she would in the privacy of their cabin. Davos’ arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly even as he broke their kiss. 

“You kiss me like that, and my mind cannot help but wander to where it should not be in such a public place” he said softly. 

“Good” she smirked. “I am not ashamed of you, Davos. Not an ounce. So, to hell with their stares.” 

“Minx” he teased as they resumed their walk, ducking into the coffee shop and out of the cold. 

“Davos! Long time no see!” a man behind the counter called and Sansa turned to see a young, dark haired man with his sleeves rolled up. 

“Gendry” Davos nodded as the younger man’s eyes finally realized that Sansa was at Davos’ side. “This is Sansa, Sansa this is Gendry, the owner of this fine establishment.”

“It is nice to meet you” Sansa offered her hand and Gendry shook it, giving Davos a large smile. 

“Nice to meet you, as well. Now I see why you have been scarce of late, Davos” Gendry smirked. 

“Gendry” Davos warned. 

“I’ve kept him busy” Sansa interjected with a smirk. “I’d apologize, but I’d be lying.” 

“Oh,” Gendry laughed. “I like her. What can I get you both?” 

They both ordered and stood near the back of the shop while they waited for their coffees. Sansa’s ears picked up the sound before the door even opened, so when it did, she did her best to calmly step behind Davos’ body, hiding herself. 

“It’s him” she whispered to Davos and she felt him tense as he laid eyes on the tall, golden form of Joffrey Baratheon as he smugly ordered a latte. As Joffrey moved closer, Davos turned to block Sansa from the man’s view entirely, her hand tightening around his fingers. 

“Didn’t you want him to see you?” Davos asked her. Sansa looked up at her mate, seeing the strength in his grey eyes, feeling the calming presence that he was without effort. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath as Gendry set their drinks on the bar.

“Alright” she squared her shoulders and moved around Davos’ form to grab her drink as Davos took his. She turned, looking straight into the cold, green eyes of the man who slaughtered her family and walked forward. _Fuck you_ she screamed in her mind as she moved. 

Davos stayed at her side, holding her hand as they passed Joffrey, the younger man’s body turning to follow as they left the coffee shop and crossed the street to the police station. Sansa looked at Davos as he raised their joined hands to kiss her knuckles.

“Well done” he smiled. 

“Together” she replied as they made for the police station where Stannis was waiting for them on the steps. 

“Together” Davos repeated, knowing by Stannis’ glare that Joffrey was watching them from the sidewalk behind them. Good, he hoped that it was all falling into place. 

Stannis held the door for them and then guided them around the partition and to his office, grabbing his own coffee mug before he spoke. 

“Trant is willing to testify against Joffrey” Stannis told them, leaning against his desk. 

“Really?”

“In exchange for what?” Davos asked as Sansa gaped in surprise. 

“Protection from President Lannister” Stannis smirked. 

“Do you think the President knows?” Sansa asked, sitting on the couch along the wall. 

“Tywin Lannister is many things, but I don’t think he would condone such behavior” Stannis reasoned. “At least, not in an election year.” 

Davos let out a small chuckle, rubbing his bearded chin, “So now we wait?”

Stannis nodded, “Trant has given me what I need. It's all recorded and documented. Deputy Storm has taken the lead, so there are no issues with conflict of interest. It will be listed, professionally, as unlawful killing of wildlife. Joffrey is done either way.” 

Sansa took a long drink from her coffee, tucking errant curls behind her ears, “And my family? Their murders go unaddressed?” 

“They were wolves when they died, Sansa, I can hardly---”

“They were my family” she stood abruptly, cutting Stannis off. 

“And how would you have me explain that?” Stannis glared. “Your secret is exactly that, a secret.”

She took a step back and Davos moved toward her but she shook her head, “No.”

“Sansa--”

“They were my parents, my siblings,” she whispered, her voice nearly broken. “They were everything I had…”

“I cannot charge him for the murder of supernatural beings---”

Sansa set her cup down on Stannis’ desk, “Then you can’t charge a supernatural being for the murder of a human.”

“Sansa, no--” but she stepped back, evading Davos’ grip and stormed out the door, leaving the two best friends to share a worried, pained glance before Davos started after her. “Sansa!” he called, following her out the front doors. 

He pulled up short, seeing her locked in a stare down with Joffrey Baratheon, who stood only a few yards away from her. Panic bubbled in his chest as he watched the two face off. 

“Stark” Joffrey spat. 

“Murderer” she glared back. 

“Not afraid of me, I see” Joffrey smirked. “You should be.” 

“You’re a monster--”

“No, you’re a monster. You and your family” he countered. 

“Then let’s end it” Sansa suggested and Davos moved closer to her side.

“Sansa, please” Davos whispered, taking her hand. 

“Who’s the old man?” Joffrey laughed. 

“None of your business” Sansa moved between Davos and Joffrey, her blue eyes wild as she glared at him. 

“He’s important then” Joffrey smirked. “Shall we add him to the tally?” 

“You touch him and I’ll---”

“You’ll what?” Joffrey laughed. “Nothing but a dog, woof woof. All bark and no bite.” 

“We’ll see how easy it is for you without your lackey” Sansa growled and Davos wrapped an arm around her, guiding her back. 

“We’re going” Davos stated, his voice hard and booking no room for argument. Sansa raised her hand, taking his that laid over her stomach and allowing him to move her backwards. Davos glanced to his side, noticing that Stannis had taken in the exchange as well, his dark blue eyes watching as Davos ushered Sansa back to his SUV. 

Davos all but pushed her into the passenger seat, her eyes wild as he buckled her in and then rushed around to the driver’s seat and slid behind the wheel. He started the aging vehicle and guided it back to the road towards home, his hand holding the wheel in a white-knuckle grip.

They were nearly to the house when she spoke.

“Davos---”

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Davos stated plainly, doing his best to keep his temper from his voice. 

“No, I just---”

“Because he has killed before, Sansa, and I don’t think he would hesitate to do it again” Davos snapped. 

“I was angry, and I---”

“Sansa” Davos shook his head, turning down the frontage road that leads to the cabin. “You’re not alone anymore, you’re not a lone wolf.”

“I know” she nodded sadly, looking out the window to the ocean. “He can’t get away with this, Davos. He can’t. I watched him skin my father alive….” she closed her eyes tightly, tears falling down her cheeks. 

“Then we stop him together” Davos stated. “I have a rifle and the element of surprise.” 

“Davos” she looked to him, her eyes calmer, filled with uncertainty. 

Davos shook his head resolutely. “I am not going to let you run into battle alone.” 

“Together, then” she reached out and took his hand on the center console. 

“Together” he agreed, wrapping his fingers around hers. 

Sansa watched Joffrey as he exited the Land Rover, slinging the rifle over his shoulder as he closed the driver’s door. She was hidden in the woods surrounding the crumbled, burnt shell that was once her family home, watching the prick who had killed her parents. 

Tonight, she promised herself, she would end this. 

Moving as quietly as possible, she paced around the edge of the trees, keeping him in sight as she moved to his back. 

Growing up, Robb and Arya had always had the advantage hunting because their wolves were both a sinister deep black, but Sansa had been ‘gifted’ with the rarest pelt of all, the pure white coat that seemed to stick out in any terrain. Even melting snow.

She could hear it, far down the road, the rumble of Stannis and Davos’ SUVs as they made their way down the drive. Davos had promised her a ten minute head start, and it looks like he kept his promise. 

Stepping forward, she moved out of the treeline and the moonlight surrounded her, bathing her as she stalked toward him. She watched as Joffrey turned, his lips forming into a smirk as he raked his eyes over her. 

“Wolf bitch” he chuckled, dropping the rifle from his shoulder to his hands. She only growled in response and he continued. “You’re the last of them. The prettiest pelt of them all” he raised the rifle and in a flash, fired a shot. She dodged to the right, the snow and mud flying as the bullet hit the earth. 

“I’ve been thinking” he worked the bolt action and loaded another bullet. “You would make a lovely coat, my pretty little wolf bitch” he aimed and fired again, snow flying into her face as the bullet fell short. 

Again he worked the action, chuckling as she stalked closer. She tilted her head, catching the sound of Davos and Stannis growing closer. 

“It’s too bad” Joffrey smirked. “I would have loved to have fucked you.”

He raised and fired, she tried to dodge but this bullet slammed into her shoulder and she whimpered in pain. His laugh had her snarling, baring her teeth in fury. 

This time, she knew he had to reload, so as he worked the action back, she pounced, jumping at him with every ounce of strength she had, her teeth latching onto his throat. Her jaws locked, teeth sinking into his flesh like butter, the sickly taste of iron flooding her tongue. As he fell to the ground and she clamped harder, the bones and arteries snapping and crackling as she tore her jaws free, landing on the snow with graceful silence.

Joffrey stared up at her with shocked green eyes, and she watched him with impassive eyes as the life faded from his being, his heartbeat slowing and then stopping altogether. 

She stumbled back, gagging and spitting onto the mud to clear her mouth of the filth of his blood. Headlights rounded the bend and she stumbled once more, this time her body falling to the snow, muck and mire, a whimper escaping her as Davos emerged from his SUV. 

“Sansa” he called, running to her side. He paused only briefly at the sight of Joffrey on the ground, before kneeling beside her. “Bloody hells, girl” he set his own rifle aside, reaching out to touch the wound at her side. She whimpered, watching her mate fuss over her. “That better be a ‘sorry’,” he smirked. “Or better yet, a ‘Sorry I am a stubborn, bull-headed redhead that is determined to drive you insane’,” he chuckled and she groaned. “I suspect not,” he grabbed a pack of gauze from his jacket and started to bandage her up. “Guess I better get used to your stubbornness, Gods know our children will inherit it” he scoffed as Stannis appeared over his shoulder. 

“That’s...Sansa?” Stannis asked, and she couldn’t help but let out a groan. 

“Give him time” Davos reasoned. “I wasn’t exactly tip-top when you appeared on my steps.” Inwardly she smiled, laying back into the mud as exhaustion consumed her. “Stannis, open the back of my car” Davos said and Stannis got to work, opening the back hatch of the SUV. “Can you walk?” he asked her and she tried to push to her feet, stumbling a bit but Davos’ hands came out to steady her, helping her to limp to the back of the car. 

“Alright, here we go” Stannis said, helping Davos to lift her into the back where she lay once more, the thick scent of Davos surrounding her as he closed the hatch. Safe. Mate. Davos. She sighed and let the darkness consume her. 

“Well?” Davos said as he looked down at the unmoving form of the blonde boy. 

“It looks like Joffrey was hunting that wildlife he’s accused of killing and it got the better of him” Stannis deduced. “I will drive over your tire tracks, but the wound to the neck is pretty indicative of a wild animal.” 

Davos sighed in relief, “I know he was your nephew, and I am sorry, but---”

“He was a little shit” Stannis nodded, placing his hand on his hips. “He also shot your girlfriend. Twice.” 

“I am going to marry that woman” Davos smirked. 

“Are you?” 

Davos nodded, “I am, Gods help me. I’ll have my hands full, I know it.” 

Stannis scoffed, extending his hand, “You see to Sansa, I’ll handle this mess.” 

Davos shook his friends hand, clapping him on the shoulder with his free hand, “Come around for dinner tomorrow, she’ll be all healed up by then.” 

“Alright” Stannis smirked. “I’ll be sure to knock.” 

“Good” Davos nodded, heading back to his car and sliding behind the wheel. Starting the engine he piloted back through the woods, glancing into the center rearview mirror a few times to see Sansa’s large form unmoving in the back. 

A moon’s turn ago, his life had been quiet--if lonely, and he never could have imagined what changes lay in store for him. All it took was for one woman--one wolf, to stumble across his scent and here he was, driving his shape-shifting girlfriend back home after she had been shot, yet again. 

He had resigned himself to a life alone, without a wife or companion at his side, but Sansa, she had changed everything. He now looked forward to a very long lifetime spent at her side. Sleeping beside her. Waking up beside her. Making love to her. Everything. All of it. With Sansa. 

Before he knew it, he was backing into the driveway of the cabin and tucking the back hatch against the garage. He had to get Sansa inside without anyone seeing, that was the trick. Opening the back, he smiled as she tried to push to her paws, swaying a bit as he reached out to guide her. 

It took a bit of trial and error, but finally they made it inside, Sansa’s large wolf form stretching out in front of the fire with a ragged sigh of pain. 

“Do you need anything, love?” he asked, crouching beside her and smoothing a hand over the thick fur of her neck. She made an odd sound he took as a ‘no’ and so he sat against the couch beside her. Sansa grumbled, scooting towards him and laying her head across his lap. “Sleep,” he smiled down at her, running his hands through her thick pelt. “I’ll be here” he promised. 

He sat there, stroking her pelt until exhaustion consumed him and he nodded off. 

Sansa stretched slowly, opening her eyes to a dull ache in her side and warmth at her back. Smiling, she looked up at Davos’ sleeping form, still sitting on the floor with his back to the couch. Judging by the light coming through the curtains, it was nearly dawn or just after, and they had lain here all night. 

Pushing into a sitting position, she became aware of how much mud and dirt clung to her side, but the wound near her ribs was nearly healed, just a pink puckered scar remained on her pale skin. 

“Davos” she said softly, running her hand up his chest to his bearded cheek. 

“Mmm-what?” he blinked awake, looking back at her. 

“Good morn--”

“You get shot, ever again, and I am going to paddle your ass, Sansa. So help me,” Davos stated. 

Sansa blushed fiercely, smiling widely as she moved closer, “I’ll let you” she replied. 

“I mean it” he promised, his grey eyes full of determination. 

“I’m sorry” she whispered. “But I had to--”

“I know” he nodded. “I know, Sansa, and I am very glad it’s over.” 

“It’s over” she promised. “It was _so_ satisfying, tearing his throat out” she relaxed against him. 

Davos wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his sweater-clad chest, “Now we can focus on better things.” 

“Better things?” Sansa asked, looking up at him.

“Better things” Davos smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly. “You smell like mud.” 

“I suppose we should shower together then” she smiled. 

“I could be persuaded” he smirked. 

“I will start the shower” she slowly stood, this time uncaring of her nudity as she glanced back at Davos who was watching her. She might have given her hair a toss over her shoulder as she strode away, smiling as she heard Davos push to his feet behind her. 

She had just started the shower when she felt his large hands grab her hips, turning her back to face him. His lips took hers in a soft, achingly gentle kiss and she wrapped her arms around him, moaning to herself as she realized he had shed his sweater along the way. 

“Gods, Sansa” he held her impossibly close as her hands worked at the last of his clothing. Blessedly naked, they stumbled into the hot shower spray together, their lips loathe to be apart as he kissed her deeply. 

Absently, they worked together to clean each other thoroughly, sharing deep, heated kisses until the water turned cold and they were squeaky clean. Only then did they shut off the shower and stumble their way to the bed.

“Davos” Sansa wrapped her arms and legs around him as they fell to the bed. “My Davos.” 

“Always” he promised, kissing her deeply as he moved over her. 

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, unwilling to let him get too far as his mouth trailed across her cheek and throat, driving her wild.

“I need you, please” she pleaded. 

“Promise me you won’t get shot again” he asked. 

“I promise” she smiled, running her hands through his silver hair. “I promise, no more gunshots, no more crazy, just _us_.”

“Just us” he repeated, parting her thighs and stroking her already soaked folds. 

“Please” she begged, arching against him. Her mate, her wonderful, glorious mate did not make her wait, aligning his cock with her opening and sinking into her in a slow, forceful thrust. “Yes!”

Davos’ growl echoed against her shoulder as she held onto him, the feel of him inside her making her sigh in pleasure. There was nothing more wondrous in this world than the feeling of Davos stretching her, filling her. This was bliss. 

He began to move slowly, rocking hips hips against hers and building from there until he was filling her roughly, over and over, both of them moaning and gasping in pleasure. 

“Davos” Sansa mewled, holding tightly to him. “Be mine forever” she gasped.

“Always” he promised. 

“Forever” she choked and cried out as her body plummeted over its peak, seizing around him in a powerful orgasm. She held to him as his hips faltered and then he pushed deep, filling her completely as he came, pouring into her in heated jets. 

Sansa trailed soft kisses across his shoulder, before she sank her teeth into the soft flesh, marking him forever as her mate, her man. As both of them trembled in pleasure, riding the waves of their peaks, she knew that she would never have to endure a world without him.

This was her forever. 

Their forever. 

Davos could have relaxed here forever, his body cradled by the canvas hammock strung between two ancient shade trees, the small form of Rose Grace Seaworth asleep on his chest. As the youngest of the Seaworth pack, at only 3 months old, Rose was proving to be a ‘daddy’s girl’ already, preferring to be with him than in any other place.

This, of course, made his wife Sansa smile, knowing that their youngest daughter adored her father so much. Davos would merely give a smug smirk, glad that at least one of his daughters preferred his company. 

These days it seemed his children loved to run amok with their mother, tumbling through the mud and then tackling each other into the pile of clean clothes in the laundry room. 

Of course, Rose was much younger than her brothers Eddard and Brynden and her sisters, Catya and Cassana, who were all ages 3 to 7. Rose was the baby of the pack, protected by every member, including Matthos, who would visit his half-siblings at least twice a year. 

Matthos, his eldest son, would not be brought into the new Seaworth family secret until it was absolutely necessary, but that didn’t mean he was forbidden to visit. He had been initially surprised at the woman who would become his step-mother. Sansa was, after all, much younger than Davos was and they were a seemingly opposite couple. 

However, once Matthos had witnessed the love that Davos and Sansa had for each other, he became more accepting and now he spent every major holiday with them, fending off his younger brothers as best he could. 

Matthos had even stood up with Davos during their wedding nearly eight years ago, while Stannis stood at Sansa’s side, taking the place of the family she had lost. 

Davos and Sansa had exchanged vows in the small church in High Heart, promising to love and obey until death do they part. Death, however, was a long ways away as Davos had stopped aging the second Sansa had claimed him as her mate. Biologically Davos was 56, but he hadn’t changed a bit since the day he met Sansa. In fact, he often felt younger than he had in decades, chasing after their children and making love to his wife with abandon. 

So much so, he smirked to himself, that he was now a father of 5, 3 of which were already wolves and running after their mother, and he felt better than ever. It hadn’t taken long for their first child to be on the way, in truth Sansa was pregnant when they married, neither of them able to resist the call of a mating heat, and him unable to refuse her pleas for a baby. He couldn't refuse her anything, he was not ashamed of this. 

Davos turned to see the boxy shape of Stannis’ SUV emerge from the tree line, moving to park beside the Seaworth SUV. The pack ran to greet him, the small wolf forms of Eddard, Brynden and Catya crowding around Uncle Stannis as he exited the SUV. It was tricky, of course, as they were bouncing around his feet and legs, yipping and barking to get Stannis’ attention.

Davos watched Sansa emerge from the tree line, taking her human form and pulling on a floral sundress that she had left on one of the branches of a tree. His wife, beautiful as ever, walked barefoot across the clearing that was once the Stark family home and wrangled their children. 

“Gods, they’re growing so fast” Stannis chuckled, rounding the SUV with the three young wolves trailing around him, tangling with his legs. 

“Sorry, Stannis” Sanas said. “My children have forgotten their manners” she scolded, the pups retreating back to circle around her legs. 

“I blame Davos’ blood for that” Stannis smirked. 

“Exactly” Sansa agreed, noticing that Rose had begun to fuss a bit, making her hunger known. She crossed to her husband’s side to pick up Rose, the pups crowding around them. 

Davos kissed Sansa softly as he helped her to get situated in his place in the hammock, pulling the throw blanket over her so she could adjust her dress to feed their daughter. He knew by now that Sansa’s summer attire of loose dresses were her go-to choice while she was nursing.

Davos then turned back to shake Stannis’ hands, the old friends greeting each other warmly.

“Town was slow” Stannis reasoned. “I thought I would take a drive to visit my favorite Seaworths.” 

Davos smiled as Eddard and Brynden barked in happiness, “Of course,” he said. “Though I think your nephews are a little over-excited to see you.” He scooped up Brynden who melted into his human form in his arms, holding tightly to him. 

“Still not used to that” Stannis chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Brynden’s dark brown hair. 

“Uncle Stannis, are you still going to teach us to fish?” Brynden asked as Eddard melted into his human form, echoing his brother’s question. 

“Yeah! Are you?” 

Davos scoffed, “Am I not good enough?” 

“_Dad_, Uncle Stannis is better” Brynden reasoned and Davos heard Sansa stifling her laughter as she nursed Rosie behind them. 

“Better” Davos set his son down with a chuckle. “You two run along with your sisters, then it's nap time for everyone,” he said and the boys ran off, anxious to avoid their naps for as long as possible.

“Still coming for dinner tonight?” Sansa asked Stannis from the hammock as the kids resumed their playful wrestling in the grass. This property used to be a place of sadness, but time and their nurturing had turned it into a place of retreat and happiness.

“I would never miss a Seaworth Sunday dinner” Stannis smiled. 

“You only say that because Sansa’s cooking lasagna” Davos clapped his friend on the back before retreating to the family SUV, a newer one thanks to their large family, and grabbed a few camp chairs, setting them out for him and Stannis. 

“True” Stannis nodded, both men taking their seats beside the hammock in the shade. 

Davos couldn’t help but watch his wife as she lay in the shade, their daughter snug to her breast, mostly hidden by the blanket but her tiny feet were sticking out. Eight years had flown by in the blink of an eye, but he seemed to remember every minute.  
As if she felt his thoughts, Sansa turned her face to him, smiling back, “Love you” she mouthed the words and he relaxed in his chair, reaching out to stroke the smooth skin of her bare ankle, the warmth of her skin soaking into his palm. 

“Love you” he mouthed. 

“You two” Stannis laughed, shaking his head. But Davos didn’t mind. He’d grabbed onto his great love the moment she came across his doorstep, and he’d never regret a thing. 

“They’re all asleep, finally” Sansa collapsed onto the bed beside her husband and mate, moving to snuggle against him as she had for every night of the last decade. Tonight was Christmas Eve, which meant that their bedroom was illuminated only by the clear twinkle lights she had woven around the headboard, casting them in a soft glow.

“Little wildlings, they are” Davos chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. She always felt safe, loved and protected, in Davos’ arms. 

“Matthos loves to sneak them chocolates” Sansa kissed Davos’ bare shoulder. “He’s a good older brother, even if it means every Christmas Eve they’re impossible to get to sleep. I kept having to use the Santa’s watching threat and even that doesn’t work on Eddard anymore.” 

“Well, I managed to sneak the gifts out while you were taming them” he assured her. “We’re all set for the morning.” 

“Thank you, you’re the best” she rolled closer, kissing him softly. She lazily ran her fingers through his beard, loving how the soft whiskers tickled her skin. 

“I am, aren’t I” he smirked, turning to kiss her fingertips.

“Humble, too” she teased, smoothing her index finger across his lower lip. 

“Humble” he chuckled. “I am the luckiest damned man in the world, there is no way to be humble about that. Beautiful wife, beautiful children, luckiest damned man.”

“Then maybe” she leaned down to place a teasing kiss on his mouth. “You’ll be willing to give me another of those beautiful children” she smiled. “Rosie is almost two, and I think it's time…”

“I could be persuaded” he slid a hand to the tie of her robe. “When?”

“Now” she whispered, her own hand wandering across his chest.

“Minx” he carded a hand into her hair, kissing her deeply as she deftly moved over his hips to straddle him. The movement pulled her robe open and allowed him to push her night shirt up her thighs. He groaned as he realized she wore nothing underneath, his fingers teasing her core.

Sansa shrugged out of the robe, rocking against her husband’s hardening cock through the thin material of his boxers. Her hair fell around them as they exchanged gentle, claiming kisses, the soft pants of their breaths the only sound in the room. 

She sighed as her husband’s hands travelled up her back, sending chills across her skin as he lifted her shirt away and tossed it aside. Though her body had rounded with motherhood, she still hadn’t aged a day and she was proud of the new curves her children had given her. Davos certainly didn’t seem to mind either. 

He adjusted his position on the bed, sitting up against the pillows and the headboard now, sliding his underwear away as he moved. She didn’t hesitate to reach for the proud length of him, stroking him slowly from root to tip. Davos’ answering groan made her feel like the most powerful woman in the world. 

She had always loved the way his thick cock over-filled her hand, nearly as much as she loved the way it stretched her body. Moving higher on his lap, she rubbed the head of his cock through the moisture that coated her folds, mewling as he ran across her clit. 

“Ride my cock, wife, and I’ll give you that babe you want so badly” he leaned forward to pull one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling gently and ghosting his teeth across the tip. 

Sansa arched against him, pushing her breast further into his mouth as she aligned her mate’s body with her own and sank onto him until she choked out a sob of pleasure. He released her breast with an audible pop and turned to take her mouth as she rode him slowly. 

They sat chest to chest, the silver and black hair across his own teasing her as she moved. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his hands burrowed into her hair. Their lips ghosted across each other, sharing a single breath and heartbeat as they made love. 

In the sanctuary of their bedroom, joined with her mate, Sansa knew that every ounce of pain they had endured was worth it for the love they found together. They had both suffered losses, suffered solitude, but they had emerged stronger than ever. 

“Oh Gods, Davos” she whispered against his mouth, riding him with increasing vigor. The fill and stretch of him, the scrape of his cock against her inner walls was perfection, her body already anxious for his cum. 

“That’s it, my beautiful girl” he encouraged, nibbling a path along her jaw as he lowered a hand to cup her ass, helping her to rock and rub against him. 

“Oh fuck” she cursed softly, throwing her head back as pleasure raced through her blood. Tingles shot through her as Davos’ hand in her hair tightened, holding her firmly and exposing her throat to his lingering kisses. 

The tickle of his beard, the soft silk of his lips against her neck, his hand in her hair and the feel of him inside her all combined, driving her wild and pushing her over the edge. She choked a cry, doing her best to stay quiet as she came, her body desperately milking his until she felt him tremor against her, the warmth of his seed flooding her body as they pulsed together. 

“Perfection” Davos’ deep voice rumbled as his hand loosened in her hair and she lay her head on his shoulder, panting for breath. He ran a soothing hand up and down her back as they came down from their highs, the intimacy in these quiet moments relaxing them both.

“I love you, Davos Seaworth,” she whispered, kissing the faded mating mark she had left on his shoulder many years ago. 

“I love you, Sansa Seaworth” he replied, wrapping his arms around her. “Always.”

“Good” she smiled against his warm skin. “Because I mean to take you again when you’re recovered.” 

“Gods” he gave a teasing sigh. “Demanding little thing you are.” 

Sansa laughed softly, savouring the feeling of being wrapped in his husband’s arms in the soft glow of Christmas lights. It was quiet now, but in a few hours their children would wake with more energy and excitement than normal, anxious to celebrate Christmas. 

But for now, she nuzzled against Davos’ beard, his scent surrounding her. For now, this was exactly perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
